


Eat The Rich

by Sinistretoile



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cannibalism, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark fic, Dark fiction, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hand Jobs, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Snuff, Strangulation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Curtis is given an offer he doesn't think fondly of.THIS IS A DARK FIC. DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT. PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Original Character(s), Curtis Everett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Eat The Rich

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a dark challenge on Tumblr and as Snowpiercer is already dark, depressing and dystopian...well, ya girl went all out. It's my first snuff (and hopefully only?) snuff fic. As stated in the tags. There is slight necrophilia if you blink and canon cannibalism. If this is not your cup of tea, please DO NOT READ! 
> 
> THIS IS A DARK FIC. DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT

It was always the same. When someone from further up the train came to the tail section, they were lined up like cattle. He didn’t recognize the young woman with Mason. They were talking animatedly and neither looked happy. The tail section passengers averted their eyes as the pair began screaming at each other. Mason slapped the girl. The crack of flesh on flesh echoed through the tempered steel tube. The girl held her cheek and glared at the redhead.  
“Mark my words, Mason. One of these days, you will learn the phrase ‘eat the rich’ isn’t just a euphemism.” She made eye contact with Curtis who had been unabashedly watching the scene play out with an amused smirk on his face. “You there! What are you looking at?” He shook his head and looked at the floor, but he couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face.  
Curtis sensed movement and the shift in the air around him too late. He looked up, right in to a hard slap. “You find my humiliation amusing? How’s yours?” She abruptly turned to leave but his hand shot out and yanked her back by her wrist. The guards converged on them, weapons pointed at Curtis. Her body felt soft and warm and she smelled clean. Every ounce in him wanted to strip her bare and MAKE her dirty. His cock twitched at the thought. He frowned.  
“Mr. Everett. Release her.”  
Their eyes met, a silent contest of wills. He didn’t release her, yet she didn’t fight. A gun barrel pressed to his temple on each side. He ground his jaw. “Maybe you should learn what ‘eat the rich’ really means, little girl.”  
Her beautiful smile took him by surprise. His grip loosened and when she stood straight, he released her. She smoothed her coat down her body. “Lower your weapons.” None of the guards moved to follow her command. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at Mason who echoed her words and the command was followed.  
Curtis couldn’t help the smile that spread again. “They don’t seem to want to take your orders, little girl.”  
“Stop calling me that, Mr. Everett. I’m a woman. And you would do well to remember that.” He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“The name’s Curtis. Not Mr. Everett.”  
“Very well, Curtis.” Her fingers threaded up the underside of his dirty lapel. “I’ll send for you and you can teach me what ‘eat the rich’ means.” Her lips hovered close to his. Her breath smelled minty and again clean. He fought the urge to chase her lips with his own when she pulled away. The guards followed her back to Mason. The pair left in a flurry of heated whispers, their quarrel left unsettled. She glanced over her shoulder at Curtis with a wink.

Time passed in the tail section, much like always. Mason came. They lined up. They were given their protein bricks. Mason left. Sometimes people were taken for specific purposes. They never returned.  
The gun barrel poked Curtis’s ribs. He jerked awake from the sleep he managed to get. “You’re Everett, right?”  
“Curtis.”  
“This is the one.”  
“Come with us.”  
Curtis struggled to shake the cold, exhaustion from his foggy mind. “What-what’s this about?”  
“Don’t ask questions.”  
“Just get up.” Curtis glared at the guards. He struggled with his boots then to his feet. Another gun barrel pressed into his lower back. “Don’t try anything.”  
“Hadn’t planned on it.” The lights were still out. Though with only two windows in the tail section, he couldn’t be sure what the time of day it actually was. The other passengers would wake to find him gone, with no reason or explanation. He kicked Edgar’s foot as he went by. The young man roused awake enough for his bleary eyes to see Curtis being escorted away by the guards.  
They covered his head in a black bag and cinched it tight around his throat. He smirked. They must have thought he was stupid. Even though he couldn’t see where they were going, he could count how many cars they progressed through.  
“On your knees.” The barrel bit into what little flesh of his neck was exposed. For the first time in forever, he felt warmth. True, pure warmth. He knelt slowly. It wasn’t metal beneath his knees but soft carpet. The black bag was pulled from his head unceremoniously.  
Curtis stared up at her. Her long flowing hair draped over her shoulders where she lounged upon the chair. He’d not seen this much skin on a woman since before the train. She dramatically crossed her legs over the arm of the chair and stretched out her body for him to look at. And look he did. She knew exactly what she was doing.  
He licked his lips. His hands flexing at his sides. He narrowed his eyes as he met her playful gaze once more. “What do you want?”  
“You.”  
“I get that. But I’m just a tail section passenger.” He raised an eyebrow. “What do you really want?”  
“Snowpiercer.” She sat up and leaned forward, sitting with her legs spread open in what Curtis suspected was with intention to distract him. The playful twinkle in her eye became a maniacal gleam. “Wilfred is old. His time is up. He rules this train like some archaic society. I’m sick of his fucking fantasy.” She tilted her head in a birdlike manner. “Aren’t you?”  
Curtis flinched when she reached out to touch him. He clenched his jaw at the brush of her fingertips along it. “What does it matter? Everyone who has ever tried has failed.”  
Her smile looked less lovely and more crazy with the awkward tilt of her head and her wide, glistening eyes. “But you’re not everyone, are you, Curtis? You’re special.”  
“Why am I special?” She shrugged but scratched her nails through his beard.  
Curtis straightened up as she slipped from her self-stylized throne to straddle his thighs. He leaned back when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held her nearly nude body against his. “Do this for me. And I’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted or dreamed.”  
He scoffed. “That’s impossible but nice try.”  
“Fine. Do this for me and you never have to go back to the tail section. You can be warm and fed well and clean.” She plucked the stocking cap off and ran her hand over the buzzed hair on his head. He caught her wrist.  
Curtis glared at her, his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. Fuck, she smelled so sweet and clean. Even though he’d warmed up considerably, he could feel the heat radiating off her body. His gut told him that she was batshit crazy, but he hadn’t had a woman like her since before the train. He crashed his mouth to hers, his grimy and calloused hands grabbing her hips. She moaned around his tongue and tipped her hips against his crotch.  
He pulled her away from him without warning. “What? What do you want me to do?”  
“Kill Wilfred.”  
“Done.”  
She grinned. “Kill Mason.”  
“Done.”  
Curtis closed his eyes as she ground against him, scratching her nails over his scalp. “Kill as many of the guards as you can.” He hummed in affirmation, his lips tracing along her jaw to her ear. “And kill the tail section.”  
Curtis’s eyes had started to drift closed, lost in the feel of her, but they snapped open. “What?”  
“Kill the tail section. Cut off the dead weight of the train at both ends.” He stood abruptly, sending her to the floor. “Wha-Hey!”  
“I’m done with this conversation.”  
She got to her feet. “We’re not done yet.” He raised an eyebrow at her. She untied the robe and let it slither off her shoulders. Curtis clenched his jaw and his fists as he stared down his nose at her stunningly beautiful naked body. All his for the taking. He shook his head and turned to the door. He took one step before she yanked him back to face her and tackled into him the metal door. He staggered, reflexively wrapping an arm around her waist.  
Their mouths crashed together, gnashing teeth and sloppy tongues. They dropped to the floor, her on top of him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back to expose her throat to his bruised and bruising mouth. Her groans at his hard, biting kisses made his cock swell. He sat up, shoving her back onto her ass. He crawled over and their lips met again with clicking teeth and growls. His grimy hands roughly kneaded her breasts and pinched the nipples. She whimpered around his tongue. He leaned over her more, forcing her onto her back. Her legs fell open for him to slot himself between. He groaned, his captive yet rock hard dick against her bare, offered up cunt. She left a wet spot on him.  
Curtis sat back on his knees and shrugged out of the coat. He’d gone from constant yet controlled hypothermia to sweltering in all his layers. Her eager hands reached for his waistband and he let her. She opened the dirty jeans and pulled his cock out. He shuddered, hard and long, resting his forehead on her softly scented hair. Her hand twisted as she stroked his cock. Each breath he took trembled his body. Fuck…. Fuck… if she didn’t stop, he’d cum all over her hand.  
He pushed her hands away and flipped her onto her back. She squeaked in a surprise then moaned low in her throat at the long, slow lick he gave her cunt. He moved further, down to her opening. His tongue opened her up like a flower. She sighed, gripping onto her tits. He rolled her up onto her back, causing her to grunt in the folded up position. He licked her from asshole to clit. He repeated it again. And again. Her toes curled into the air. She wanted more, needed more but he didn’t give it to her.  
She let her legs fall open and lifted her hips. “Please…”  
“No.” He sat up again. Her pussy juices glistened on his cheeks in the artificial light. He shoved his jeans down off his hips then lined up his cockhead with her trembling cunt. Her fingertips dug into the carpet. She threw her head back and arched her back as he slammed his cock inside her. Her pussy burned with the stretch of him. He gave her no time to adjust. His thrusts were hard and sharp. She tried to grab onto him but he growled and snatched her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head. His hips snapped.  
Her guttural moans and screams echoed off the walls of her cabin. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He let go of one of her hands, trailing his fingertips down her soft skin. He held her chin, staring into her eyes as he ruthlessly fucked her. He smirked, rubbing his thumb across her kiss-swollen bottom lip. He wrapped his hand around her throat, holding not squeezing, but her body responded, flooding new arousal around his cock. His thrusts became obscene and wet. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Her puckered nipples scratched his threadbare sweater.  
Curtis squeezed now. Her mouth opened in a gasping, yet pleasure-filled scratchy scream. She was so close to cumming. He could feel her body tense around him. Her dark red lips grew darker, more purple as he tightened his grip. His other hand joined the first, doubling down. Her hooded eyes opened wide. He stared right into hers, chasing his release.  
Her eyes began to bulge, her lips and eyelids becoming cyanotic. She slapped and scratched at him but his grip didn’t falter. Her tongue lolled, growing dark. Black spots popped on her vision and her lungs burned and ached for air. She bucked underneath but he didn’t falter in his race to release. Blood vessels popped in her eyes. His hands collapsed on her throat when her larynx gave way under the pressure. She stopped making sounds and her struggles faltered then stopped with a final wheeze of breath.  
Curtis let out the breath he’d been holding as he choked the life out of her. He shuddered, his body bowing over her as he thrust once, twice, three times, cumming in thick, sticky ribbons deep inside her. He relaxed his grip and pulled out. He sat, leaning against the warm metal, feeling the hum of the train in his body. He didn’t even bother to tuck himself away. He rested a hand on his knee, staring at the light above him. If they found him with her body, he was as good as dead.  
A light went on in his brain. “If they found her body.” He worked quickly, redressing and wrapping her in a blanket. He had the presence of mind to wait until her body released bladder and bowl before he moved her.

Mason arrived the next morning. The scent of freshly cooked meat hit her as soon as the car door slid open. She pulled up short, sniffing the delectable scent. Where had the tail section gotten meat? Had they resorted to cannibalism again? The passengers lined up and she clicked through their count. Same as yesterday. She licked her lips then her teeth. Curtis looked down at the floor.  
“You there. Mr. Everett.” He looked up and looked her dead in the eye. They stared at each other for a moment. Guards and passengers held their sway. She had her answers. To the missing girl. To their acquisition of meat and the question of cannibalism. He slowly brought a piece of meat to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as they held eye contact. Mason shrugged and looked nonplussed. Eat the rich, indeed.


End file.
